castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb
Bomb is a throwable weapon with an astounding amount of destructive power which appears in several Castlevania games. In overall design, it resembles a classic ball-shaped bomb, with some cases having a skull motif while appearing slightly larger. Game specific information ''Haunted Castle In the 1988 arcade game, ''Haunted Castle, the bomb (called Dynamite in the instruction sheet) is a sub-weapon. Simon is able to throw it as a projectile in an arc. The bomb will create a blast pillar upon touching the ground, similar to how Holy Water works in most games. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood In the 1993 NEC PC Engine game ''Rondo of Blood, a giant bomb with a humorously painted skull on it can be found in Stage 4. Attacking it once discovered lights the fuse and makes it explode, destroying the whole wall and giving access to a whole new area in the same level. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Castlevania'' (N64) / Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness One of the principal objectives in the Castle Center is to concoct a powerful explosive by combining a Magical Nitro with a Mandragora. However, attacking, jumping or receiving a hit while holding the highly volatile Magical Nitro will make it explode, killing its bearer instantly, regardless of how much HP they have. Making way to the place where it's used at, gives a whole new dimension as to how this level should be approached. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness A similar bomb than the one encountered in ''Rondo of Blood appears in Curse of Darkness. With the Proboscis Fairy summoned and once Hector arrives to a certain room in Aiolon Ruins with a barely visible switch near the top, the fairy will fly toward it and a humorous cutscene will play, where just out of pure curiosity he dares to press it, unknowingly releasing a giant skull bomb which knocks down the whole wall (and himself with it). ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' / Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Soma Cruz can throw Heavy Bombs by obtaining the Bomber Armor's bullet soul. The animation shows the bomb still being present even after "detonating". In Dawn of Sorrow, Soma's Heavy Bomb operates differently depending on the level of the soul: *At level 1, it will work as normal bomb, detonating after a few seconds. *At Level 2, it turns into a skull-painted bomb of bigger size. It operates like the previous version but it detonates faster and deals more damage. *At level 3, it takes the form of a submarine torpedo and its damage drastically increases. It travels a very short distance and detonates instantly as it comes in contact with the floor, but it can bounce off walls. Enemies with bombs *Bomb Knight *Skeleton Bomber Item Data Gallery Artworks HC Bomb.JPG|'Dynamite' from the Japanese arcade cabinet "insert-card" for Haunted Castle Screenshots Rondo of Blood - Stage 4 - 01.png|Skull Bomb from Rondo of Blood Curse of Darkness - Skull Bomb - 01.png|Skull Bomb from a special cutscene in Curse of Darkness Animations HC Bomb.gif|'Bomb' from Haunted Castle BDK Bomb.gif|'Bomb' from Boku Dracula-kun KD Bomb.gif|'Bomb' from Kid Dracula (Game Boy) COTM Apollo + Salamander.gif|Apollo + Salamander from Circle of the Moon Bomber-ArmorAnimations.gif|Bomber Armor soul from Aria of Sorrow DOS Bomber Armor 1.gif|'Bomber Armor' soul (level 1) from Dawn of Sorrow DOS Bomber Armor 2.gif|'Bomber Armor' soul (level 2) from Dawn of Sorrow DOS Bomber Armor 3.gif|'Bomber Armor' soul (level 3) from Dawn of Sorrow See also *Bomb (Symphony of the Night) *Dynamite Category:Bombs Category:Bullet Souls Category:Fire Assets Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Haunted Castle Items